


Can You Handle Me?

by EmilyHoyt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, And not all plus size women let their dress-size define their confidence, Because not all plus size women have hang-ups with their body!, Cuffs, Did I mention reader is a confident plus-size woman?, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edging, Multi, Multiple O's, No Incest, Or their sex lives!, Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome, Toys, confident!reader, dp, plus size reader, plus!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: “Knew you were a good dancer,” Dean groaned, his hands landing high on my waist while Sam’s curled around my hips. “Didn’t know you were this good,” he said, pressing close enough that I could feel the bulge at his pelvis pressing against my hip at the same time Sam maneuvered behind me so I could feel his, too. “God, want you so bad.” I smiled wickedly.“Oh, yeah? You think you can handle me?” I taunted. He lifted his head a little and an equally devious smile curled his lips.“Honestly? No…” he whispered, sending a glance over my shoulder. “At least not by myself… But with a little teamwork…” My breath caught in my throat. “What da ya say, Sammy?” He swung his gaze back to me and ground his erection into my leg. “Feel like showing her how well we work together?”“Fuck, yeah,” he whispered, his lips right by my ear, brushing against the shell as he spoke before kissing it gently. “How about it, (Y/N)?” he asked, the hands on my hips squeezing a little bit harder so he could grind his straining zipper against my ass. “Think *you* can handle both of *us*?”“I’ll certainly try!”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Can You Handle Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. I got lots of great feedback on another SPN story of mine, "Dragon Talk" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152192) and, in turn, it inspired this one. 
> 
> I wrote "Dragon Talk" from a place my head *used* live. And that really was me, once upon a time. Very insecure and unable to take a compliment. I used to change in my closed bedroom with the lights off! 
> 
> But I've grown so, so much in the last few years and I wanted to write a story for the other end of the spectrum. A story about a woman who's comfortable in her body, embraces it, knows she's sexy even if she's no where near a size 2 and isn't ashamed to flaunt what she's got. 
> 
> I'd like to offer a challenge to my readers: push yourself. Whether it's by forcing yourself into a bathing suit (or trying a nice two-piece if you're already comfortable in a swimsuit), go try on some lingerie (it can be modest "Victoria's Secret" stuff or it can be full-on adult boutique stuff! There are great selections for plus-sizes nowadays!) or watch yourself in a mirror as you dance or pose or even *enjoy yourself*. 
> 
> It starts by forcing yourself into an uncomfortable situation (for me, it was performing in a ballroom dance competition and working in a sex shop), but do it at your own speed, where you're in control! Take baby steps! It might not work out the first time, and that's okay. The important thing is to keep pushing yourself!
> 
> But, I promise you! The freedom and the joy and the peace of mind that comes from loving your body as is and not giving a flying fuck what other people say about it...
> 
> It is a truly liberating and beautiful thing!
> 
> Good luck and love to you all! ♥♥♥

I ran through the woods, trying my best to keep a distance between myself and the monster following behind. The vampire was hungry and my surplus of weight must have looked appetizing to him, considering his comment about being in the mood for some fatty junk food… It didn’t matter. What mattered was running… something I wasn’t terribly good at!

“Why ya botherin’, sweet thing?” he taunted and I could hear him getting closer. “Even the best runners can’t outrun one of us!” I felt his hand close around my left wrist and I slipped my other hand into my pocket as he swung me around and pinned me against the trunk of a large tree. “Got you now…” he drawled, smacking his lips as he leaned in to take a whiff of me. 

“Gonna savor you…” A smile came across my face which eventually morphed into a chuckle until it finally evolved into a true laugh. The vampire leaned back to take a good look at me. “You find this funny?” he asked, but before the words could pass his lips, I sank the needle of my syringe into his neck, injecting him with a dose of dead man’s blood. I continued to chuckle as he sank slowly to the ground, the smile on his face turning to shock as he went down. “What…”

“You monsters are all alike!” I chuckled, carefully recapping the syringe and slipping it into the breast pocket of my jean jacket. “You see a fat girl and think it’ll be an easy meal because I can’t run fast.” I lifted the gypsy-style skirt I was wearing and unsheathed the gleaming machete I’d strapped to my thigh. “But I use it to my advantage. See, you didn’t chase me… I  _ let _ you come to me!” With that, I rolled the machete over the back of my hand once and brought it down in a fluid swing, taking his head in one shot. It rolled a few meters down the incline while the body slumped the side.

I pulled a rag out and wiped off the blade, slipping it back into its spot on my thigh. Just as I reached into my pocket for my little bottle of lighter fluid and my matches, I heard the crack of a twig a short ways off. In an instant, my arm shot out, my fingers wrapped around the trigger of my trusty Smith & Wesson .44 Magnum.

“Whoa!!!”

“Who’s there?!” I shouted as two men came out from behind nearby trees, their hands in the air and the steps slow and measured. I looked them up and down and, although my heart tripped over itself at the gorgeousness standing before me, I had more important things to find out. “Who are you?”

“Um… the cavalry?” said the one with short, dark blond hair. I squinted my eyes and tilted my head just enough for him to understand that I needed a little more info than that. “We’re hunters,” he said, making a show of removing his index finger from the trigger of his own gun and lowering his hands to slide the weapon down the back of his jeans. “We were tracking a rogue vampire… followed him here. We saw him take off after you, so we were…” He trailed off, the other man lowering his own gun and holstering it in a similar fashion.

“You were coming to save me?” I filled in. He nodded, then the sexiest smirk I’d ever seen flickered across his lips.

“So much for that, eh?” He caught his lower lip between his teeth for just a second before flicking his gaze back up at me. “You think you could lower your cannon now, sweetheart?” he asked, pointing quickly to my gun which was still trained on them. Instead, I lifted my other hand to gauntlet the gun and both their hands shot back up into the air. “Hey, whoa!”

“Don’t like pet names from strangers. And still not feeling too safe. All I know is you’re a hunter that I beat to the punch…” I thought for a minute. “I know a lot of hunters, but I don’t recognize you. Names!”

“Dean! I’m Dean and… and this is Sam,” he said, jerking his thumb towards the long-haired one. “We’re the Winchester brothers,” he said, giving a little smile. My eyes narrowed and he seemed taken aback. “Have you… have you  _ not _ heard of us?” he asked, the surprise evident in his tone.

“Egotistical, much?” I tossed back, adjusting my stance and their hands went higher. “I’ve heard of you… by reputation.”

“All good things?” he asked with a grin, but my eyebrow arching seemed to shut him back down.

“50/50… depends who you’re talking to.” Dean swallowed hard while a look of regret came down over Sam’s face. “You guys have started a lot of shit… but you’ve stopped a lot of it, too.” I took a deep breath and lowered my gun. “And Bobby Singer always sang your praises…” Dean blinked up at me and Sam smiled.

“You knew Bobby?” Sam asked, speaking for the first time. I looked away from his brother to take him in properly. Tall… Wonderfully tall! I always liked tall men; they made me feel more dainty than I actually was, not that I particularly cared. And that soft, silky-looking hair! I really hoped I got to run my hands through it before we parted ways.

“Yeah… long time ago. I miss him something fierce!” I said, sliding the gun back into my shoulder holster and continuing with my task of dousing the vamp’s body and tossing a match on him. While I made quick work of the body, Dean had moved towards where the head had rolled and grabbed it up by the hair, tossing it into the fire when he got close enough. Sam came closer, too, staring down into the flames.

“So… what’s your name?” Sam asked, a light and friendly smile on his lips. I smiled back.

“(Y/N). (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to meet you,” I said, stretching out my hand to him. When his fingers closed around mine, it sent warmth straight up my arm and down to my belly. Strong and sure, a little rough and just massive! Oh, I could think of better things for him to do with those hands than shake mine.

“How long ya been huntin’?” Dean asked and I turned my attention back to him. In the firelight, his eyes glimmered and I could see a trace of freckles on his nose. Oh, I loved freckles! Loved to count them and play connect the dots! I hoped he had them all over.

“Just north of a decade,” I said, reaching out to shake his hand, too. After all, I didn’t want to be rude-... Nah, I just wanted an excuse to touch his hands… See how they compared to his brother’s. And, oh man, this guy was a mobile furnace! The heat coming from his big, strong palms was almost burning. And the slight callus of his fingertips? Damn…

“You used to be a dancer?” he asked and I stared up at him, to that annoyingly gorgeous smirk on his face.

“How the fuck do you know that?!” I demanded, just about ready to reach for my gun again when he chuckled. 

“Only way you could be as graceful as you are.” I blinked. “The way you ran across the terrain? Those moves as you sidestepped out of his grasp and the way you brought down that machete in one swoop? Either dancer or cheerleader…” he said, tossing his head as he said it.

“Well, aren’t you clever…”

“I have my moments…”

“I’ll bet!”

The fire was starting to dwindle and the adrenaline was beginning to wear off. I needed to get changed out of my bait outfit and back to the nearest bar for a couple of shots. Luckily, I could remedy one situation immediately. I shucked off my jacket and handed it off to Dean for a second. Next came my holster, which I passed to Sam.

“That’s quite a cannon you got there,” Dean said, looking over at his brother, who smiled back, nodding in agreement. I could sense something else was about to be said, but I reached for the hem of my billowy top and yanked it over my head, leaving me in my fitted halter top. “Uh… (Y/N)?” It came off my head and I passed it to Dean. “What, uh…”

“Not my style. Purely for lure purposes,” I explained, shaking my hair out of the messy bun to release my curls down my back. Then, I slipped my thumbs into the waistband of my skirt and pushed it down over my hips, happy to just be in my black denim shorts again. 

“Soo much better!” I gushed, passing the lump of fabric to Sam in exchange for my holster. Once it was in place, I grabbed my jean jacket from Dean and pulled it back on, too. Then, I took back my other clothes, bundled them under one arm and turned back to the boys. “Well, it’s been swell, but… I need a drink.” 

I’d made it about ten steps when I heard their rapid footfalls coming towards me and looked over my shoulder to see them jogging towards me.

“Did you say ‘drink’?” Dean asked, slowing at his approach. “Did she say ‘drink’? ‘Cause I could go for a drink myself,” he said, grinning over my head to his brother.

“Me, too,” Sam said, coming up on my other side. I kept walking through the foliage towards the street I’d left my car parked on. “Can you recommend a good bar in town?” he asked and I grinned at his energy.

“I’m just passing through. I don’t know if it’s the best, but the one next door to my motel has filled my needs for the past two nights.”

“And what needs are those, exactly?” Dean asked. I looked up at him just in time to see him pull his lower lip between his teeth for a second, his lips tilted up in one corner. I mirrored his grin.

“Good drinks… and good times,” I threw in, turning back to pick my way across the terrain. As a result, I missed the look that passed over my head between the two men. 

After another five minutes of walking, I could see the clearing I had veered off from when I sensed the vamp behind me. They continued to make small talk, asking about my run-ins with Bobby and what my favorite memories of him were. The clearing eventually became the sidewalk and I could see my car only a few meters away. As I came closer to the door, I noticed another vehicle nearby: long, sleek and black. Impeccably maintained and considerably older than me.

“What a beauty!” I whispered under my breath, but the boys were still close enough to hear me and chuckled.

“Thank you,” Dean murmured, coming up beside me and brushing lightly against my shoulder. “The owner’s just as gorgeous,” he added. My lips curled into a slow smile and I felt fire burn through me.

“Yes, he is… and so’s his shotgun,” I said, winking over to Sam, who also grinned mischievously, despite the light blush on his cheeks. Ok, so he was the shy one, but not completely innocent, based on the gleam in those gorgeous eyes of his. His tongue popped out to flick over his dry lips and I could have imploded right there, but I was better than that! I made my way to the trunk of my old New Yorker and put my booted foot up onto the bumper to unstrap the blade from my leg, placing it in its spot and slamming the hood. I turned back to them.

“So… do we pretend to say our goodbyes as if you aren’t going to follow me back to the bar or do I just give you the address and ask for a booth when I get there first?” They exchanged a smile before Dean pursed his lips and gave me a nod. “Corner of 10th and Gentry, next to the Super 8.”

“Perfect… We needed a place to stay anyways.”

“Well, then… come find me once you’re all checked in.” With that, I hopped into my car, turned the engine over and took off down the street and out of sight.

*****

I’d already thrown back a shot of regular whisky and was in the process of placing my favorite special order when the boys came into the small bar. They saw me and made a beeline for my booth, the waitress, chewing on her lower lip the entire time as they slipped into the booth opposite me. Dean gave her a small nod, but his gaze returned to me and I smiled as the woman let out a huff.

“Like I was saying, I want a double, but one part JD Tennessee Fire and one part JD Tennessee Apple, please. And a Labatt.” Dean and Sam both gave a little sound of surprise and I shrugged. “Bobby turned me on to it.” 

“Sounds good to me, but what’s the other thing.”

“My own special recipe. Do you like apple pie?” Dean practically started to salivate and Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Do I… Do  _ I _ like pie?” He huffed and looked to his brother. “Sammy, the lady’s asking if  _ I _ like pie?” he laughed. Sam was about to say something, but I looked up at the short-haired hunter.

“A simple ‘yes’ would have sufficed, but your Pavlonian response to the word alone kinda gave you away, Dean,” I taunted. Sam smirked a little, eyeing me up and down while his brother snorted before looking up at the waitress. 

“Make it 2 of each. Sammy?” He turned to his brother who sat back with a grin.

“What the hell? I’m game. 3,” he said, smiling up at the waitress, whose entire demeanor had changed since she started serving me. I smiled up at her and let out a sound of disgust before disappearing towards the bar. Sam chuckled and leaned in. “What’s got her in a snit?”

“Probably the fact that the two most gorgeous guys in the bar weren’t fawning over her!” I teased, taking a sip of my water while we waited. “We’ll be lucky if she doesn’t spit in our drinks!” I said and grinned as both their heads tipped back with light laughter. 

“It’s alright; the alcohol will disinfect it all,” Dean chuckled and, this time, I was the one to laugh. 

It took another few minutes before the woman reappeared, but she’d fixed up her appearance. Her lips were a bright red now, her hair clearly mussed to make it look sexier and she’d taken off the blouse she had on over her tank top, pulling it down a little so the cups of her bra peaked above the stretchy fabric. She set down my drink so half-assed that it sloshed over the edge. Thank goodness the beer was sealed in a glass bottle. 

Then, she set about serving the guys. She bent far over the table to set down Dean’s shot and beer, but he barely spared more than a glance up at her, a quick arch of the eyebrow in thanks before returning his attention to me. When she tried again with Sam, she didn’t have to stretch since he was on the outside, so she bent down a little, just enough so her cleavage was level with Sam’s eyes. And, much like his brother, he gave her the briefest of smiles in silent thanks before asking about my living arrangements. I bit my lip as she stomped off back to the bar.

“Jesus, she’s got an attitude,” Dean smirked, but I just shook my head.

“I’m used to it,” I said, studying my shot for a moment. “She’s not the first woman to get in a snit because a good-looking guy is paying more attention to me than her.”

“Why shouldn’t a guy pay more attention to you than her?” Sam asked. I grinned.

“Oh, he should! I’m  _ very _ worth the attention!” Dean and Sam both took their shots and raised them to me.

“Here, here!” they said in unison and I picked up my own shot, throwing it back in one go along with the boys. Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head for a minute as he stared at the glass. 

“I know, right? Like drinking apple pie!” I said, turning the shooter upside down on the table.

“Damn, that’s good. I need another!” He looked to see where the waitress was at. I chuckled and opened my bottle of beer with the opener bolted to the wall at the end of the table.

“I’m just saying she wouldn’t be handling the rejection so badly if I were thinner!” Dean had just taken a sip of his beer and promptly spewed a small mouthful in a fine spray before choking down the rest while Sam stared at me, frozen mid-sip. “What’d I say?”

“I doubt-”

“Sam… I'm not hypothesizing; I'm speaking from experience! I’ve had guys strikeout with me, move on to someone more… shall we say ‘petite’?... and the same woman who was bent out of shape when they saw him with me just shrugs.” I wrapped my lips around the bottle and took a long swig, sighing in delight at the cool liquid running down my throat. “Hmm… That’s the stuff!” I set the bottle down and shrugged. 

“Anyway… it’s not my problem women are that insecure. And, as far as I’m concerned, I’m better off not hooking up with the strikeouts… Probably couldn’t handle me, anyways! I’ve always managed to pick the right Mr. Right Now…”

“Hmm…” When I looked over at Dean, his eyes were turned down, staring pensively at his beer bottle. “I’m sure it takes a special man to keep you satisfied,” he said, his eyes lifting to look at me through his ridiculously long lashes. I smirked right back.

“Let’s just say I’m not for the faint of heart…”

The evening continued, going for several long hours of drinks and jokes. All three of us flirted shamelessly back and forth, even Sam snuck in the odd dirty innuendo from time to time. The night looked like it was soon coming to a close when one of my favorite songs came on and I excused myself to the dancefloor. Ed Sheeren, Bruno Mars and Chris Stapleton blasted over the speakers in the now near empty bar and I had the whole floor to myself. 

Closing my eyes, I let my body start to bob from side to side in time with the beat, the base shaking through my feet and, before long, my hips got into it, too. My arms went up in the air and came down to curl around my neck as the rhythm had me gyrating. I was just really starting to wind up when I felt a warm body come up behind me. My eyes popped open just in time to see Dean step up to my front, effectively sandwiching me between him and what I was realizing must be his brother.

“Knew you were a good dancer,” Dean groaned, his hands landing high on my waist while Sam’s curled around my hips. “Didn’t know you were  _ this _ good,” he said, pressing close enough that I could feel the bulge at his pelvis pressing against my hip at the same time Sam maneuvered behind me so I could feel his, too. I whimpered and draped my arms around Dean’s neck, my fingers playing with the tendrils at the nape. “God, want you so bad,” he murmured, his face hovering near mine while his brother hummed behind me. I smiled wickedly.

“Oh, yeah? You think you can handle me?” I taunted. He lifted his head a little and an equally devious smile curled his lips.

“Honestly? No…” he whispered, sending a glance over my shoulder. “At least not by myself… But with a little teamwork…” My breath caught in my throat. “What da ya say, Sammy?” He swung his gaze back to me and ground his erection into my leg. “Feel like showing her how well we work together?”

“Fuck, yeah,” he whispered, his lips right by my ear, brushing against the shell as he spoke before kissing it gently. “How about it, (Y/N)?” he asked, the hands on my hips squeezing a little bit harder so he could grind his straining zipper against my ass. “Think  _ you _ can handle both of  _ us _ ?”

“I’ll certainly try!”

******

The door to my hotel room had barely closed when they started dragging my coat off. Dean busied himself with sucking dark purple marks into my neck while Sam dropped to his knees behind my, reaching around my waist to undo the buttons on my jean shorts. He made quick work of them; it was as if he undid them with a flick of his finger! His index fingers ran along the edge of the waistband, working it slowly over my ass before pulling them down my legs. I stepped out of them while Dean’s fingers found the hem of my top that had been tucked into the shorts and left my neck for the 2.5 seconds necessary to yank it up and off.

“So fucking gorgeous!” Dean groaned, staring down at my breasts encased in the black lace of my strapless bra. From behind me, Sam let out a similar sound of delight as his large hands each grabbed a handful of my ass, adorned in the matching black lace boyshort panties, squeezing just hard enough to make me yelp. If he didn’t take them off of me soon, I was going to ruin them!

“I love your ass!” Sam groaned, nipping at the skin with his teeth and soothing over the light bites with gentle kisses. Meanwhile, Dean had migrated his hickeys from my throat to the tops of my tits, cupping them in his big hands, although the padded cup of my bra muted some of the heat. It wasn’t long before he was equally frustrated by the fabric and reached behind me to unhook the offending garment. Within seconds, he tugged it away from my bust, thrown over his shoulder to wherever because he was too focused on my hardening nipples staring up at him. They were intensely sensitive to begin with and even just removing my bra at the end of the day could stiffen them.

Without a word, Dean bent down and took one into his mouth, his hands leaving me long enough to yank his jacket and flannel off in one go. When he removed his mouth from the first nipple, he took the opportunity to remove his t-shirt as well. Fuck, he was gorgeous! Then, his mouth latched back on to the other side and I forgot how to think.

When Sam’s fingers reached up to cup my mound, slipping his hands between my legs from behind, his middle finger slotted right between my lips, making me keen at the ceiling as my head fell back. The heat and the friction of his hand had me grinding down against him.

“So eager,” he murmured, his lips still pressed against one of my ass cheeks. His finger nudged the black lace aside and he stroked through my folds once, both of us letting out an obscene moan. “Dean, she’s so fucking wet already!” he gushed and I nearly mewled in disappointment when he pulled his hand away. Then, I could hear him hum in delight followed by sucking and slurping sounds and I realized he was licking his fingers. “Tastes so good, too!”

“I need a taste, too!” Dean moaned. Sam got to his feet and I noticed he’d managed to remove all his upper layers, too. Together they manhandled me towards the bed and I felt a rush buzz through me; I’d never been with men big and strong enough to push me around. It made me feel like a ragdoll for their use and I felt myself soak through my panties at the thought, trickling a little down my inner thigh. With a shove, I landed on the bed, my boobs and belly and ass jiggling with the impact, which only had their eyes turning even darker with lust. Had they not had anti-possession tattoos, I would have thought they were demons!

“C’mere,” Dean growled and wrapped his hand around the soaked crotch of my panties, yanking hard enough to tear the lace clear off my body. Some far away corner of my mind knew I should be pissed with them; after all, it was my favorite matching set. Unfortunately, having my clothing literally torn from my body had short-circuited my brain and had my juices drizzling onto the bed cover beneath me. “Fuck, she’s leaking everywhere!” Dean groaned. They both dropped to their knees and rolled me to my side, Dean at my front and Sam at my back. Together, they lifted my top leg up and started to explore the area with their mouths.

Hot lips kissed their way up and down the front of my upper legs while the ones exploring my backside were more interested in leaving wet, opened mouthed kisses. As Sam moved from one area to the next, the damp trail felt chilled when his breath breezed over it, giving me goosebumps from my head down to my toes. Meanwhile, Dean took time to nip and suckle all along the inside of my thighs. His mouth ghosted close to my core and Sam’s came close to my asshole, but they’d meander away after a couple seconds. After the fourth time, I began to whimper. They shared a quick glance and, suddenly, they both dove into me.

“Fuck!” I whimpered as two tongues began to swipe this way and that, one playing with my clit while the other teased the tight pucker of my asshole. In that moment, it finally occurred to me that one of them would probably wind up back there and the thought made my whole body clench in anticipation. I had a sneaking suspicion that their dicks were proportionate to their generally massive size and it had me dripping into Dean’s waiting mouth.

“Shit!” Dean’s teeth had come out to play and he was grazing them back and forth along my pussy lips, pinching just a little from time to time, making me squeal. At the same time, I could feel my ass loosening with each pass of Sam’s tongue, the tip pushing gently against the hole until I felt him slip in. “Yes!” I hissed. They seemed to slow a moment before Dean’s lips closed over my clit and sucked hard at the same time as Sam forced more of his tongue in and sucked around the rim.

The scream that came out of me as my first orgasm washed over me would probably send the neighbors rushing to call the front office, but I couldn’t care less as they continued to work me through with softer movements.

“You liked that, hmm?” came Dean’s smarmy voice, his tongue still flicking over the sensitive bud with kittenish licks. “You better hold on tight,” he warned, two hands smoothing up my dangling leg, each separating when they arrived at the apex of my thighs.

“‘Cause we’re just getting started,” Sam warned as his index fingertip passed back and forth over the still tight ring of muscle. Dean’s had also ventured between my lips, caressing gently, occasionally circling the opening and pressing just so against it without actually entering me. 

“Gonna make you cum ‘til you can’t see straight!” Dean moaned and, ever so gently, sank two fingers into me, moving so slowly that is was almost more torture than pleasure. Likewise, Sam’s finger, which had been sliding up and down the crack of my ass, was now sinking steadily into the hole, my pussy clenching at the dirty sound of Sam spitting onto my asshole to help lubricate his finger. “Ooh… someone’s enjoying themselves.”

“Wanna repay…” I moaned. “Please! Lay… lay down opposite me… Wanna touch!” They seemed to understand my incomplete babbling and I nearly cried when they withdrew their fingers from me, but the sight of them unzipping their jeans and lowering them and their boxers in one go made everything inside hum with delight. Their cocks had to be some of the biggest I’d ever scene and my mouth watered at the idea of swallowing them down. If I had my way, they wouldn’t be making it back to their hotel room any time soon!

“C’mere!” I moaned. They moved, about to crawl onto the bed to lay opposite my direction when Dean looked up at Sam.

“Hey, Sammy… Her pussy’s really delicious. And I’m dying to see just how tight her ass is… Wanna swap sides?” he asked gently and his brother chuckled.

“I was just about to ask the same thing!” he offered, moving to the front of me while Dean stretched out behind me. As they nestled closer, I hiked my leg up into the air again to give them all the access they wanted and turned to free the arm under me. Their tongues resumed their earlier motions and their fingers found their way to their respective holes. Dean’s fingertips had a little more callus than Sam’s and the rough drag of his finger as he circled my anus before beginning to thrust easily in and out made me shiver. Meanwhile, where Dean had sunk his fingers slowly into my pussy, Sam thrust two as far up as he could, drawing a howl of pleasure from me, moreover when the tips of said fingers began massaging firm circles against my G-spot.

“Fuck!” I moaned, reaching down and finally wrapping a hand around each of their gorgeous cocks. I immediately dripped a fresh little gush of my juices into Sam’s mouth; they were so big that my fingers didn’t even meet around their thickness and it seemed to take more than a couple inches for my hand to make it from top to bottom. They were fucking huge and, soon, they’d be fucking me! 

The second my warm hands wrapped around them, they both let out almost matching groans and the vibrations went through my whole body. I was already so damn close again! Now up to two digits, the drag of Dean’s fingers against the sensitive ring of muscle was amazing! I was deliciously stretched already, but we all knew that if either of these two Adonis’s was going to slide into my ass without it hurting, they had to prep me properly. After a couple of faster thrusts, Dean paused with just the tips of two fingers in me, chuckling when I moaned, but it became a choked grunt on his part when I gave his dick an extra little squeeze. In reply, two became three.

“Holy shit!” I whimpered as three fingers eased into my ass while Sam’s tongue worked double time on my clit, his tongue occasionally deviating to slide in alongside his two fingers as they scissored me open. “Fuck me!”

“Very…  _ very _ soon, sweetheart,” Dean mumbled into my ass cheek, spitting on my ass again and grunting when I clenched around his fingers. “So dirty… so good for us… Are we good for you, baby?” he asked, corkscrewing his fingers in my ass at the same moment that Sam rubbed hard and fast at my G-spot and sucked hard on my clit, humming as he did, and I exploded against them both.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes!” Sam kept his lips sealed tightly and his fingertips never stopped massaging circles inside me, although he lightened the pressure of both, and Dean’s fingers continued to roll in and out of me at a leisurely pace until I couldn’t take it anymore and gave a gentle squeeze to their dicks still in my hand. They backed off and I lay gasping for air for a moment as they turned around on the bed, coming up to each take turns pressing kisses to my neck, cheeks and lips. When I found the strength to bring my hand up to cup Sam’s cheeks, I finally noticed just how wet they were. He smirked down at me.

“Love a girl who squirts like a fountain!” he mumbled before capturing my lips with his, effectively halting my apology. As he did, Dean dragged his hand through my pussy and I heard him slurp as he sucked his fingers into his mouth.

“Fuck, does she taste good!” he groaned. I turned and kissed Dean for a good moment while Sam’s fingers began to circle my hard nipples, making me whimper when he bent his head down to catch them in his mouth.

“Stop…” I whispered and they both released their hold on me, leaving me to take in a gulp of air before I could continue. “I… I wanna taste you, too,” I said, moving to roll onto my knees, but Dean’s hand went to my hip while Sam’s came up to close around my shoulder, both of them working together to still me.

“Not right now,” Dean whispered and promptly rutted against my bare ass so I could feel just how rock hard he was. When Sam rolled against my front, he was just as hard. “Later…” he said, pressing soft kisses across my shoulders. I chuckled and my eyes slipped closed.

“Later, hm? Pretty presumptuous,” I teased, but the second the words were out of my mouth, I felt them both tense on either side of me. Enough so that my eyes shot open and I really looked at both of them. “What did you do?” I asked, a light smile dancing over my face. Sam’s face swung away while Dean gave a little shrug, pursing those gorgeous full lips of his.

“Well… Figuring it would take the  _ whole night _ … you know, to make sure you were  _ really _ satisfied…” A smile began to curl over my lips, sensing exactly where this was headed and completely onboard. “Sammy and I might have…  _ not bothered _ actually renting another room for ourselves…”

“Is that so?” I drawled, reach down to gently trail my fingertip up and down the length of their erections, delighting in the grunts. “And, um… you think I’ll be willing to take you in for the night?” Sam was the one to chuckle this time, his hand sliding down to slide three of his thick fingers into my slit, making me arch and squirm as he pressed his lips to my throat. 

“Oh, you’ll definitely…  _ take us in _ ,” he declared, shoving a little harder, pushing himself in to the end of his fingers and my eyes crossed as he massaged and scissored at the same time. I didn’t know how the hell he managed it, but it had me seeing stars. “And you’ll definitely enjoy it, too. We’ll make sure of that.” His thumb came to my clit and Dean, who had been relatively silent, brought his hand to my ass, pushing two fingers back into my still open hole. I squeaked, my hands wrapping more fully around their cocks, as they worked me towards another orgasm.

“C’mon, (Y/N)...  _ Take us in _ ,” Dean drawled behind me, grunting against my throat when his particularly hard thrust resulted in me twisting my fist around his shaft. “We… we’ll make it worth your while,” he moaned and I shrieked as they began to saw in and out of both my holes.

“Yes! Fuck, yes! Stay! Stay forever! Yes!” As I came down, they pulled gently out of me and I twitched. My ass was pinching a little and I whimpered. “Think… we’re gonna need… some help… back there…” I groaned and Dean sat up.

“Do you have any?” he asked. I did my best to suppress my smirk as I pointed vaguely towards my duffel, knowing full well what he was about to find.

“The velour pouch… in there,” I whispered, still gasping for air. Letting the smirk spread across my face, I let my head loll to the side, watching him as he went through my bag until he found the large bag. He let out a chuckle and I knew he was probably thinking it was a large bag for just a bottle, but as he gripped the top and lifted, the sounds of the items inside rattling around echoed throughout the silent room. He froze and looked over at me, a smile creeping onto his features.

“I think there’s more than just lube in here, isn’t there?” He slunk towards the bed and sat on the corner. “What have we got here?” I felt Sam sit up as well to watch as his brother turned over the bag and emptied the contents onto the bed. “Jesus H. Christ!” he groaned and I smiled.

My sack of treasures had a small collection of toys and accessories and I knew at least a couple would interest them. Aside from the (rather sizable and half used) bottle of lube, I also had a set of fabric and chain wrist cuffs, a cordless Hitachi wand, a dildo, a few cockrings and a regular steel butt plug, not to mention 3 other toys that had remote controls. That and a few boxes of condoms in different sizes.

“Oh, Sammy… we hit the jackpot with our girl here, didn’t we?” he said, tossing the cuffs to his brother. Within seconds, the fleece-lined nylon cuffs were around my wrists and they had moved me to lay properly across the bed, Sam at my head, hooking the cuffs through the headboard. He then inched down a little so he could play with my tits while Dean climbed over my lower body, his legs straddling me in a way that held them in place, wide open. Then, the sound of vibrations filled the room. “This’ll be fun…”

They spent an eternity teasing me, bringing me so close to orgasm before letting it fade back away. Sam’s fingers and lips played with my nipples, sometimes gentle and teasing and sometimes rough and just this side of painful. When I looked down, they had changed from their natural rosy color to a dark, bruise-like purple and every touch sent a zing of pain and pleasure right to between my legs. 

And that’s exactly where Dean was focused. Damn my keeping the Hitachi at full charge at all times! Like any man, he spent his time playing with all the settings, from soft vibrations that almost tickled to the highest setting which felt like it was pulverizing my clit. I moaned and twitched and tried to twist away and grind closer all at the same time, crying out when he slid the bulb inside of me on one pass.

“Swap?”

I was too far gone to tell if it was Sam or Dean that had suggested the change, but a small part of me was thankful that I’d at least have the time it took them to move to recuperate… or not! Dean, the sneaky bastard that he was, turned the Hitachi to a medium setting and rested it right against my clit while he and Sam swapped positions, the younger brother making sure to pin my legs open just like the elder had.

“My turn.”

Another five times of almost reaching that peek and me swearing myself black and blue and flat out begging to come before they finally pulled everything away. Dean made quick work of the cuffs, undoing the convenient little lobster hook that kept them connected around one rung of the headboard, and I lowered my arms, rolling my shoulders. They both got off the bed and stood beside me, their cocks harder than before and the tips leaking pre-cum almost non-stop.

“Where do you want us?”

“Duke it out…” I gasped, getting to my knees and swiping my thumbs over the dripping tips. Their heads fell back for a second, but I didn’t linger. Instead, I brought my thumbs to my lips, one at a time, and tasted each of them, moaning in delight. They looked at each other and held up their hands and I damn near burst out laughing as they ‘rock, paper, scissor’ed their places, but when Dean pouted upon losing, I couldn’t help the chuckle. “You pout like that and my ass will think you don’t like it anymore,” I teased, getting onto my hands and knees, waving my ass in his face before looking over my shoulder at both of them. “Besides… we’ve got all night; you’ll each get your turn.” Their eyes glazed over and their cocks twitched, making them groan. “Now… play nice, boys!”

I scooted aside to let Sam crawl onto the bed, laying down on his back so I could take him in my pussy. He reclined against the pillows and I reached between my legs to scoop up some of my juices. Then, I stroked up and down his shaft several times, delighting as his eyes rolled back, before crawling closer and slinging my leg over his to straddle his hips. I reached back and grabbed a foil packet from the large box, but Sam yanked it out of my hands, making quick work of sliding it on before gripping my hips and moving me over his head. He tried to move me down onto him, but I resisted for a moment longer, running my lips against the shaft for a moment. After all, I needed to pay him back at least a little for their edging session they’d had at my expense.

“Please, (Y/N)!” Sam groaned on my seventh past. “Don’t wanna blow too soon,” he said, but the words had barely left his lips when I tightened my hand around his base, pushing back the encroaching orgasm. He grunted and his hips trembled for a moment before calming. As he did, he reached down and held his shaft up. I positioned myself, notching him right into my entrance, but holding myself up for a few seconds longer. I was just getting ready to sink down when Dean’s hands appeared from nowhere on my waist and shoved me down onto Sam, impaling me to the hilt in one go and tearing a scream from my throat.

“That’s it! Scream for us,” Dean breathed into my ear as I took a deep breath, lifting off Sam before falling back down onto him. I’m pretty sure he was slamming into the base of my cervix and it hurt a little, but it felt _so_ good. I heard the wet raspberry sound of the bottle followed by the slick sound of Dean fisting himself. “Gonna fill ya up… tear ya in half… Gonna ruin ya for other men,” he breathed as his slippery fingers found my asshole, sliding in easily for a couple of seconds. Then, he withdrew his fingers and pressed the tip of his cock to against it. “Ya ready for me, sweetheart?”

“Fuck, please!” I moaned and gasped when Sam’s arm curled around me, dragging me down for a dirty, sloppy kiss and leaving me ass up, ready for Dean. He pushed the head gently against the hole until it popped past the tight ring of muscle and, as he sank further and further in, it felt more and more delicious. When he gave a little thrust to slip the last inch of his cock into me, I bolted upright between them with a shout.

“Yeah…” Sam grunted, his hand coming down between us to position his thumb on my clit, his 4 fingers spreading against my pelvis for leverage as he slowly flicked his fingers. “Come on our cocks, sweetheart,” he whispered. They waited another beat before either of them moved. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me just enough to give his brother some room to thrust up into me. The movement pulled me off of Sam a little and the friction was amazing. As he raised his hips up into me, Dean slid slowly out of my ass. Then, as Sam withdrew, Dean pushed back into me. 

“Sam! Dean!” They held that torturous rhythm, the slow drag of their cocks in my tightly stretched holes both amazing and devastating as I realized Dean was right; they had definitely ruined me for other men! 

“Come for us,” Dean groaned and Sam began rubbing fast and hard at my clit while Dean’s thumb and index fingers pinched my nipples. 

“Fuck!” I screamed as my orgasm tore through me, finally finding completion after their edging. I shouted and cursed and I could feel everything clenching below my waist, pulsing around both of them. My toes felt like they’d never uncurl, Sam’s thumb never stopping against my clit. Then, just as the high started to fade, I noticed Sam gave a little nod and I was suddenly trapped in Dean’s solid grip as they began to thrust hard and fast into me. “FUCK! SAM! Oh, FUCK! DEAN, PLEASE!” I screeched as they pounded me mercilessly, fighting their way through the tight clench of my cunt and asshole around their cocks. “YES! FUCK! YES!”

My body exploded with another orgasm, my whole body seizing and spasming. If it weren’t for the rock hard erections slamming in and out of me, I would have thought I was having a seizure! My whole body went taut between them, every muscle contracting, my hands landing on Dean’s thighs, my fingers gripping him tight enough to pinch, but his wild thrusts didn’t seem to waver and, if it did hurt, he either chose not to mention it or didn’t notice! 

“FUCK!” I screamed as they continued to punch into my pussy and ass, their thrusts now syncing so they entered at the same time. They were so snug inside me and Dean filling up my ass was pressing Sam harder into my G-spot as he bucked wildly beneath me. Another charge of electricity zapped through me and I felt a splash with every thrust from Sam, some foggy corner of my brain realizing they had made me squirt… twice… in a single night! The double thrust had me seeing stars and I was probably about to pass out when I heard and felt them.

“(Y/N)!” they both shouted at once and, on their next thrust, they both stayed buried in me to the root, their cocks spasming as I continued to clench down on them. Sam’s thumb was still pressed tightly against my clit and, although he wasn’t rubbing at it anymore, the pressure alone kept me screaming and twitching with aftershocks almost as strong as the orgasm itself. Their bodies spasmed a couple more times before they began to collapse. Not wanting us to get hurt, I reached out to my side and the movement was measured enough that Sam rolled with me while Dean gently slid out before slumping down, leaving enough room between him and his brother for me to stretch out.

It was a long while before any of us could move or even just catch our breath. Several minutes later, I was still gasping a little for each pull of air when I felt someone get off the bed, not even finding the energy to open my eyes. I heard movement, the water faucet running for a few minutes before turning off again and the shuffle of the person moving back to the bed.

“Here, Dean,” Sam whispered, evidently handing something off as he climbed back onto the bed alongside me. My eyes popped open and I jumped a little at the slightly rough texture of a cloth dragging up my leg, although it was warm.

“Just cleaning up a little,” he said gently, wiping up the insides of my thighs, moving the cloth carefully when he arrived at the apex of my legs. When the cloth left my skin, I shivered, but Dean’s arm wrapped around my waist almost immediately, pulling me against his front, warming me right back up! “You alright, (Y/N)?” he whispered into my ear as he passed the cloth to his brother. Sam wiped off his crotch quickly and efficiently before offering the cloth back to Dean, but I felt him shake his head behind me.

“I’m fabulous,” I drawled, a little tired, but otherwise on cloud nine. I couldn’t remember the last time a partner had managed to give me half as many orgasms as I’d had tonight and I was deliciously fucked out.

“Yes, you are,” Sam whispered, stroking a finger down the side of my cheek, but his smile faded off a little as he stared at me. “You know… we talked before… about not getting a room for ourselves,” he said, his gaze swinging away for a moment, making eye contact with his brother who seemed to freeze up behind me. “But, if you’d rather… I mean, I’m sure there’s still a room available…” I let out a single snort of laughter before sighing and snuggling into Dean.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” I slurred, licking my lips and stretching to look back at Dean for a second who seemed as confused as his brother. “Sweetheart, if I had my wish, we’d never spend another minute out of this bed!” I grunted, wiggling my ass against Dean’s groin, biting my lip at his little moans. At the same time, I ran the back of my knuckles up and down Sam’s treasure trail, getting closer to the base of his cock with each pass. “Besides… I thought you each wanted your turn…” I whispered.

*******

Many hours later, in between another couple rounds of the most amazing sex any of us had ever had, Sam and Dean told me about their lives and the Bunker. Not so subtle hints were dropped about just how much place there was in this hunter-themed oasis. Even less subtle hints were dropped about how much they wished as I did that we never had to leave this bed ever again.

Although they worked carefully to word the offer the right way, it was clear that they were interested in doing their best to make sure our mutual wish came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and hope you all R&R!


End file.
